


Different Kind

by Hunter_Outlaw26



Category: Practical Magic (1998), Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-22
Updated: 2015-01-23
Packaged: 2018-03-08 14:28:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3212501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hunter_Outlaw26/pseuds/Hunter_Outlaw26
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lillian Owens rarely left the island. Her mother Gillian Owens abandoned her with her Aunt Sally and great aunts Frances and Jet. But then strange things start happening to the people on the island and Sam and Dean come to investigate. Lillian can see something in the older Winchester and foolishly falls in love. But then her aunts told her what his brother and he actually did. That they were hunters of the supernatural. Killers of Monsters, killers of things and people like her. But she knew that she could show him that she was different. That she wasn't like the things that he hunts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Strange Things

Strange things that happened on the island were almost always blamed on the Owens women. Whether it be a bully tripping and breaking his arm or wanting someone to get chicken pox. The Owens girls were always blamed. And then there was Lillian Owens. Who loved who she was but wished that someone could possibly accept her. Often at night due to powers that she had she would have visions of him. A man wearing leather with apple green eyes. A man who looked war torn. The only one who would believe her in the house was her twin sister Sarah. A dark haired girl who was in love with the idea of love. She reminded her of her mother and the stories her Aunt Sally and Great Aunts would tell her. I was sitting on the balcony of the house when I saw Sarah carrying a rope.

"Where are you going?" I asked dropping my book.

"I have to get out of here Lily, I promise I'll come back one day but for now I'm stifled. I'm going to be with the one I love and I'm going to find mom someday and make her come home." My sister replied.

"That won't be easy Sar." 

"I know it won't but I'll try for now I'm going to Florida that's where the Aunts said she was the last time she ran and I will find her. She can't just leave us for twenty-one years and not say something about it."

"I know Sarah and I hope that you find her but please stay safe."

"I will come here." She said and pulled out a knife, she sliced her palm. "My blood." I sliced my palm. "Your blood." We slammed our palms together. 

"Our blood." WE said in unison and then she climbed down her rope going god knows where. But I still got letters once a month.

_'Dear Lily,_

_I miss you so much. I found a guy I really liked while I was in Georgia, his name is Sam. Sam Winchester, he's absolutely gorgeous, tall with soft brown hair. He helped me start a trail on mom. But then he had to leave, he was looking for his brother Dean. Oh Lil, there are people that are like us out there loyal to their siblings to the bone. I'm leaving for Rhode Island it's where I've tracked mom from and I'll write to you again soon._

_Love, Sarah'_

And it continued that way until the letters stopped for five months and I saw Sarah at the door with an older red haired woman who happened to look like me. 

 

"Sarah?" I asked and she smiled.

"It's me Lil, and this is our mom. Gillian Owens." She replied and I smiled but then frowned again.

"Come in. Come sit. We've got a lot to talk about." We walked inside to see Aunt Sally who promptly dropped the cup of water she was drinking. 

"Gilly?" She asked.

"Sal?" My mother asked and they hugged tightly. 

"I missed you so much."

"I missed you too, all of you."

"Then why did you leave us for twenty-one years?" I growled. 

"I can explain that." My mother said and we sat down. "When you tow were born it wasn't safe for you to be with me. Things are after me, things that are greater than you know." 

"You remember how I told you both about the man your mother thought she was in love with?" Aunt Sally asked. 

"The one that possessed her?" 

"There are monsters out there like that, like Jimmy and I wouldn't let them hurt you." 

"Why couldn't you at least come and visit?" Sarah asked almost seeming heart broken.

"I tried darlings believe e I tried my hardest and now I can and I'm so sorry." I finally realized that I was angry for all of the wrong reasons.

"I'm so sorry mother. I always thought that you abandoned us." I said tears threantening to fall. 

"It's alright darlings, we're together now and I will never let anything get to you."She replied taking Sarah and I into her arms. 

"I know that now and I'm sorry for the way that I acted can we start over?" 

"Of course we can, and I will always be there for you, this time I promise." 

"I promise that I'll be there for you too." 

"I love you and no matter what strange things happen you will always be my daughters." 

"And believe me strangers things have happened." Aunt Sally said and I laughed. We would be okay. I knew that we had to be at least I thought we would be.


	2. Two Brothers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> three months have passed by since Gillian returned to her daughters. Then strange things began to happen and the brothers came to investigate. Lillian saw the man from her dreams. 
> 
> "Agents Smith and Smith, no relation." Sam Winchester (Fanfiction season 10, episode 5)

Three months went by and we were happy. We protected ourselves and I knew that perhaps we would be okay that was until people of the town were being murdered in their beds. They looked like animal attacks which was weird because there wasn't much for forest on the island and that wouldn't explain the attacks happening in their homes. I was reading a book when the doorbell rang. 

"Hang on!" I shouted and ran to the door sliding on the floor with my socks. I opened the door and quickly fixed my glasses. I saw two men in suits holding their badges. "What can I do for you agents?" I asked and then looked closer at the shorter one. It was the man from my visions. I was staring  at him when he coughed and my trance was broken.

"Hello I'm Agent Smith and this is Agent smith, no relation. We're here to ask you know anything about these animal attacks?"The taller of the two said and I smiled. 

"Of course come in. Aunt Jet! Can you put on some coffee?" I asked and my great aunt popped her head out from the kitchen.

"Yes dear, three cups?" She asked looking over the two men.

"Four I'm going to wake up Sarah." I said to her and turned back to the men. "I'm Lillian by the way." I said and let them sit down. "I'll be right back." I walked upstairs to the attic where Sarah had her room. "Sarah wake up, I saw him." I said and she groaned. 

"Oh what for?" She asked groaning and stretching out of bed. 

"There are two agents here looking for answers to those animal attacks that have been going on."

"So?" 

"One of them looks like the man I've had visions about." 

"What?"

"Yeah, come on." 

"I'm up, I'm up." She said and quickly put on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt before we walked downstairs to the two federal agents. Then everything broke loose. 

"Thanks Aunt Jet." I said taking the coffee as Sarah walked in and almost dropped her cup. 

"Sam?" She asked.

"Sarah?" The taller man replied.

"It's nice to see you again. I never had any idea that you were a Federal agent." 

"It's nice to see you too." 

"You two let's break it up we have a serious investigation." The shorter one said and I looked at him.

"This is my associate Dean." 

"It's nice to meet you." I shook hands with Dean and felt sparks instantly. A fuse went off my magic was even reacting to him.

"Well I must have major sparks." Dean said and I laughed. 

"Now you wanted us to answer some questions?" 

"Uh, yeah, yeah, do you know anything bout these attacks on Lacey Stevens, Glenn Alexander, and Mary-Beth Ross?"Sam asked.

"Not much, they were good people." I said.

"Everyone loved them." Sarah said.

"Except their spouses."

"Their spouses?" Sam asked.

"They all mysteriously left and were found dead on the night of a blood moon." I replied.

"A blood moon?"

"It's folklore, they say a powerful werewolf lives in our forests but only comes out every fifty years during the blood moon taking people killing them and returning the bodies." 

"Where did you learn this?" 

"I'm a nerd, I do my research." 

"Well thanks again." Dean said before smiling and shaking my hand. He slid a paper into it.

* * *

 

_'Meet me tonight at the local bar,_

_I_ _'_ _d like to get to know you better._

_Dean'_ _  
_

 

* * *

I smiled I had a date for tonight.


	3. First Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lily has a date with Dean Winchester, what could possibly go wrong?

I was nervous to say the least. I mean come on this man was a fed! And I was going on a date with him!

"Calm down Lil, besides he was quite cute." 

"Maybe you're right Sar, what could possibly go wrong?" 

"I know I'm right. I'm always right. now come on you've gotta get dressed for your date!" She exclaimed. 

"Shh! I don't want the aunts to know." 

"Date?" Aunt Frances popped up. 

"It's nothing it's just one of the agents that was here today." I replied.

"The tall one or the short one?" 

"The shorter one."

"And they have names." Sarah interjected.

"His name is Dean."I said.

"Well have a good night Lillian." Aunt Jet said and I smiled. I put on skinny jeans and a black shirt. I let my hair dry and it was wavy.  I did a light makeup and left the house for the local pub. I saw Dean out of his suit and in a leather jacket much like he used to look in my visions and dreams. 

"You look great." He said and I blushed. "You want a drink?" He asked and I smiled. 

"I would love one. Pat two whiskeys." I said and the tender nodded.

"You've been here before?" 

"I've never left the island." We began to get plastered and then were walking on the beach.

"You never told me what you do for a living." Dean said and I smiled. What could I tell him?

"I uh, I'm a psychic. I can read palms and such."I replied.

"Oh really?" 

"Yes, and sometimes I have visions." 

"What kind of visions?" 

"I saw you coming from a mile away." I smiled and he got closer towards me. 

"Did you?"

"It wasn't hard." His hands cupped my face. "It was magic really." 

"Magic?" 

"Definitely." And then  he kissed me and all sorts of sparks flew it was beautiful. He walked me back to my house.

"I'll uh see you tomorrow? If you're still here?" 

"Yeah we're almost through with the investigation and we think we've caught the animal that did this." 

"Good come over for lunch my aunts are taken with you." He laughed and I smiled. 

"Good."He said and kissed me again before leaving. I slid into the house blushing and smiling when everyone was looking at me. 

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Oh honey, we've got to tell you something that you might not like." Aunt Frances said and that was when my world came crashing down. 


	4. The Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lily finally finds out who Dean is and what he does. 
> 
> "I'm a witch. My aunts warned me that you would try to kill me. We're not evil witches. We don't worship the devil. It's a gift that's been handed down for generations of Owens women. We're light and I would never hurt anyone." I said.
> 
> "How can I believe you?" Dena asked.

The Aunts sat her down and Sarah took her hand. Her mother Gillian and Aunt Sally sitting at the table as well.

Lily's POV

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"It's about Dean honey, you can't see him again." Aunt Frances said.

"But why not?" I exclaimed. 

"Because he's a hunter of our kind and I fear that if you get close he'll find out who you are and kill all of us." 

"That can't be true." I shook my head in disbelief. 

"It is, his father John Winchester tried to kill your Aunt Frances and I a long time ago." Aunt Jet said and I frowned. 

"No, no it's not true I don't believe you and even if he was I could talk to him show him we aren't what he thinks. Not all witches use the devil in their craft." 

"Not true witches at least." Mom said. 

"I'll show you you're wrong." I exclaimed and ran out the door. I grabbed my phone and wiped the tears from my face. I called Dean.

"Lily hey. What's up?" He asked. 

"I need to talk to you. Meet me on the beach."I replied.

"Alright."He said and I hung up I just had to talk to him. I sat on the beach on a log. "Hey Lily what's wrong?" He asked walking up to me.

"I need to tell you something about me that you might not like." 

"I don't think that there's anything you could tell me about you that I wouldn't like." He flirted and I blushed but that was besides the point. 

"No Dean that's not the point. I'm a witch." He looked at me suddenly angrier than he looked before. 

"What?" 

"I'm a witch. My aunts warned me that you would try to kill me. We're not evil witches. We don't worship the devil. It's a gift that's been handed down for generations of Owens women. We're light and I would never hurt anyone." 

"How can I believe you?" 

"Because I wouldn't hurt anyone and now I'm telling you this when I could have chosen to break this off. We don't hurt anyone. So please don't hurt us." 

"Why would I ever hurt you?" He stepped closer to me and wrapped his arms around me. 

"Because you're a hunter and it's your job." 

"To kill things that are evil and worship the devil. You and your family does neither and even though I've only met you once I've begun to feel for you." He kissed me again and I blushed when we broke apart. 

"I'll see you tomorrow." 

"That is if you can get out of the house."

"I'll try." I said and he kissed me again before I broke it off. "I have to go!" I exclaimed. 

"I'll see you tomorrow." 

"I'll see you tomorrow." I said as we walked towards the house but I heard something.

* * *

 

_"Lily, lily, help."_ It was Sarah calling for me. _"Lily please help me."_  

* * *

 

"Lily what's wrong?" Dean asked.

"I have to go!" I replied.

"Lily talk to me." 

"It's Sarah! Something's wrong!" I said and ran Dean following me. I slammed the door open. My aunts looked at me.

"What's he doing here?" Aunt Frances asked.

"He won't hurt me, or us, where's Sarah?" 

"Something's happened." Aunt Sally said.

"What happened?" 

"The bloodmoon. She's been possessed those three spouses are dead because of it."

"Who's possessing her?" 

"Jimmy, I thought we sealed his grave but I was wrong. We did something wrong last time." Mom said.

"We can help exorcise it." Dean said.

"Sorry pretty boy, but we're doing this the witch way." Aunt Frances said leading me to Sarah. She was in a circle of brooms. I knew what I, what we had to do.


	5. Blood of My Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Excorcism begins. Will Lilly be able to save Sarah?
> 
> "My blood, Your blood, our blood!" (Sally Owens, Practical Magic)

We were all frantically pacing back and forth. I had to save her. Aunt Sally and my mom called the women to fill out the coven. Aunt Frances was starting the brew. Aunt Jet was lighting the candles. I stood there with Dean.

"Are you really going to do this?" He asked.

"I have to save her Dean, she's my sister and I can't just let her die."I replied.

"Is there anything I can do?" 

"That you can pretty boy. Grab a shovel." Aunt Frances said.

"And do what?" 

"See the grass near the arbor? That's where we buried the toad twenty-three years ago." 

"And what will we do with the bones?" 

"Something we should've done with that toad when we sealed his spirit something that we missed." Aunt Jet said.

"What?" 

"We have to burn the bones." 

"Alright. I'll go take care of that." Dean said and kissed me wiping the tears away from my face. "It'll be alright." 

"I'm just scared."

"And if you're the great good witch that you say you are you can save her." 

"Enough of that!" Aunt Frances said and we broke apart. The women soon arrived. "Well, ladies, let's begin." Aunt Frances led us into the living room while Dean was still digging

**"** All right, ladies, pick a broom from a circle." Aunt Jet said. " Would each of you pick up your brooms? Hold them at staff length, handle to brush. Remember that as we go forth. It is only with our hearts beating as one that we can save the life of this child." Aunt Jet said and we began to spell. We chanted as one and I saw Sarah struggling and fighting.

"Stop it." I said softly trying to get them to stop. I could see the pain in my sister's eyes. Stop it! We're killing her." I jumped into the circle. "Sarah fight it!" I cried.

"Fight this, you bitch!" She said with that demon inside her. I quickly jumped out of the circle and she fell back do to the barrier.

 **"** Oh, God! Oh, God! Sarah!" I cried tears falling down my face. I wouldn't lose her not like this.

 **"** It's okay. I love you." She said.

 **"** Stay with me." I begged.

"Please, just let him take me."

 **"** No, you have to hold on. Sarah, you have to stay with me." She was fading. "Sar, No, stay with me. Sar, No, stay with me.

 **"** No, he wants me. Just me. Because he couldn't get mom. Everyone will be safe. Just let him take me."

 **"** Don't die on me, Sarah-Beth Owens, please. Because we're supposed to die together, remember? The same time. You promised me that. And this is not that day."

 **"** I love you, Lilly." I'm not letting her die. I remember what Aunt Sally had to do to coax Jimmy out.

"Aunt Sally get the tequila. Get back in a circle." I said to the women. I took the bottle.

 **"** Hey, Jimmy, I got a worm with your name on it. You thirsty? Is this is what you want? Well, this ...you can't have." The spirit lashed out at me and I grabbed Sarah's hand. "My blood."I slashed my hand. "Your blood."I slashed her hand. "Our blood." I slammed our palms together. "I love you Sarah." Suddenly there was a blast of power. When we broke apart she hugged me tight.

"I love you Lily." The girls got the pot and we headed out to the grave where Dean was standing. 

"Is it ash yet?" I asked.

"Yep." 

"Alright Dean get out of there." I said and looked at Sarah.

"One." Sarah said.

"Two."

"Three!" We poured it on the ashes and filled in the grave again. It was finally over. I could feel the evil leaving. We were safe once again. Then I saw Dean.

"I'll be right back." I said to Sarah and she nodded. I walked over to Dean.

"So witches huh?" He asked.

"Witches." 

"After what I've seen tonight, you don't have to worry about Sam and I." 

"But maybe we want you to come back. If only to see Sarah and I." I said and then he pulled me in for a kiss.

"That I can agree to." He said and kissed me. The girls were cheering as we broke apart and I laughed blushing like mad. 


	6. Love Whenever You Can

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Halloween night. What has happened with Dean and Lily?

*3 months later*

Dean had to leave after the incident with Sarah but he and Sam came back whenever they could. ANd the next day taht they were coming back. Was halloween. Now everyone knows that on halloween night the Owens' women fly from the roof of the house. More and mroe people on the island come every year and now Sam and Dean were going to experience our tradition. We dressed in our witch outfits. 

"Lillian Owens come on!" Aunt Frances said and I smiled as we walked out onto the roof. We waved and the kids were very happy. My cousins Antonia and Kylie had come home for Halloween too. I waved at Dean and blew him a kiss. We all looked at each other and Sarah and I joined hands before we jumped. Sarah and I landed first. I smiiled and then we ran to Sam and Dean. 

"You are amazing." He said and I smiled. 

"I know." I replied and kissed him. We were lucky we were both able to be happy. The ghosts that haunted us were gone. We were a family. We were the Owens women, we were a different kind. 


End file.
